Genos
__TOC__ Description Genos is one of the fighters featured in the game and the second one to be announced. He is a blonde cyborg created by Dr. Kuseno, and a disciple of Saitama. Gameplay Genos uses attacks that are based on fire and explosion which usually come from his robotic body, and hand-to-hand combat moves. Move List Killer Moves Boost Attack The Boost Attack consists in Genos using his jet propulsion from behind his arms to gain a boost which is then followed by a leg kick to the target. *This Killer Move costs 2 gauge meters. *This Killer Move is performed by pressing: L2 + Square Button. *This Killer Move hits 3 times, dealing a total of 6170 damage. Genos_Attack_BoostAttack.png | Boost Attack Genos_Attack_BoostAttack.gif | Boost Attack Animated Incineration Cannon The Incineration Cannon is performed by raising the arm, pointing the palm where a cannon is infused in the middle, at the target. A projectile is sent creating an explosion upon impact. *This Killer Move costs 1 gauge meter. *This Killer Move is performed by pressing: L2 + Triangle Button. *This Killer Move hits 1 time, dealing a total of 4020 damage. Genos_Attack_IncinerationCannon.png | Incineration Cannon Genos_Attack_IncinerationCannon.gif | Incineration Cannon Animated Machinegun Blows The Machinegun Blows is an attack that consists in Genos delivering a barrage of quick punches at the target hitting 10 times then a quick strong punch that sends the opponent flying. *This Killer Move costs 3 gauge meters. *This Killer Move is performed by pressing: L2 + Circle Button. *This Killer Move hits 11 times, dealing a total of 9860 damage. Genos_Attack_MachinegunBlows.png | Machinegun Blows Genos_Attack_MachinegunBlows.gif | Machinegun Blows Animated Arms Mode The Arms Mode consists in him attaching a prototype weapon to his arms. While in this mode, Genos has access to "Incineration Cannons" Super Killer Move and all of his statistics are greatly improved. *The Arms Mode costs 6 gauge meters. *The Arms Mode is performed by pressing the Right Thumbstick. Incineration Cannons The Incineration Cannons Super Killer Move will have Genos make use of his jet propulsion to fly around and analyze the target, after he successfully acquired the opponent's location, he will land and initialize his incineration cannon mode from his upgraded arms and fire a large beam of fire *This Super Killer Move is peformed by pressing the Right Thumbstick. *This Super Killer Move hits 67 times, dealing a total of 11350 damage. Genos_ModeChange.png | Arms Mode - Incineration Cannon Genos_ModeChange.gif | Arms Mode - Incineration Cannon Animated Quotes *Battle Introduction **None ***"Good. I was hoping to gauge my strength." **Saitama ***"Thank you for granting my request today. It is an honor, Master." ***"It is not often I get to observe Master in action up close. I should have asked the professor for a camera drone..." **Speed-O'-Sound Sonic ***"You're the one who's been stalking my master..." ***"You do not deserve an audience with my master." **Terrible Tornado ***"There a problem?" ***"Listen, spoiled brat. Shut up and get lost, or get beat down." **Silver Fang ***"What I seek is strength. This fight will help me attain it." ***"Class S, Rank 3 possesses true skill. My attacks may not faze him..." ***"I am quite fine myself, Master, really..." *Sprint **"Flee!" (逸, itsu) **"Stop me!" (止め俺, tome ore) *Performing Killer Moves **'Boost Attack' ***"Boost Attack!" (ブーストアタツク, būsuto atakku) ***"Exterminate." (絶やす, tayasu) **'Incineration Cannon' - "Incinerate!" (焼却, shōkyaku) **'Machinegun Blows' - "Machinegun Blows!" (マシンガンブロー, mashingan burō) *Arms Mode **'Incineration Cannon' - "Prepare to be... neutralized! I have you! Incinerate!" *Perfect Dodge **"Slow!" (遅い, osoi) *Critical State **"Damn..." **"I let my guard down again, I never learn..." **"Is this to be my grave?" *Fighter Swap **"Leave the evil to me." (aku wa makaseru) *Ally Dies **None ***"Are you okay?" ***"I will handle this." **Terrible Tornado ***"Run back home." **Speed-O'-Sound Sonic ***"Do not come back." *Win **None ***"No matter what may come, I refuse to stop." ***"At long last, am I nearing Master's level?" ***"Target eliminated. That was tougher than I thought." **Speed-O'-Sound Sonic ***"Was that the last enemy?" ***"I must learn to best foes like this on my own..." *Lose **"I have lost..." **"I underestimated the enemy. I cannot win." 1.0 Demo *Battle Introduction **Saitama ***"Thank you for granting my request today." **Terrible Tornado ***"You got a problem?" Category:Character Category:Hero Association Category:Cyborg Category:Hero Category:S-Class